Sticks And Stones
by RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." Never before has this quote been proven so false. Rated T for minor coarse language and suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**This was slightly inspired by the fanfic, Those Three Words. Please enjoy. **

* * *

"He looks like a woman."

"Only noobs use him."

"He's gay."

"He deserved to get punched in the face."

"I don't see how anyone can really like him."

"He's a moron."

He scrolled through these comments, his heart aching at every one of them.

_I thought I was admired. I thought they actually liked me. Why are they saying these things? What did I do to them to make them hate me so much? Don't they like me anymore?_

He grew more confused and depressed by the second, his eyes flicking to each comment and derogatory term used.

"He's a clone."

"His moves are so spammable, it's not even funny."

"I hope he's not in the next game. I hope we get a good character next time."

Tears welled up in his eyes. How could they say such things? Did they not feel anything when they called him this? Did they simply not care for his feelings anymore?

Of course there was one term that kept showing up, no matter where he went.

"Feather-fag."

The tears were streaming down his face now.

_Why should I care what they think? _he wondered. _Why does it matter that they think of me this way? Even though I tell myself this, why am I still feeling as though... I'm being torn apart?_

Not even Mr. Game and Watch got these insults. Not Olimar, R.O.B... none of the characters anyone considered "cheap" or "useless". Why was it always him?

_What did I do that was so wrong?_

His eyes flickered to the bedside table. Sitting on it was a canister of sleeping pills.

He rarely used them, only when he really needed to.

He stumbled over to them, unscrewing the lid and pouring as many as he could into his hand.

He took in a shaky breath.

"It's not like anyone will miss me."

~o~o~o~o~

Fox knocked on the door.

"Falco? It's time for dinner."

No answer.

"Maybe he's asleep," Lucas whispered. "We should leave him alone."

"He hasn't eaten in days," Fox replied. "He needs to come out."

He opened the door, to find that Lucas was right; Falco was asleep on his bed.

Fox looked at the computer on his desk.

"Looks like he forgot to turn it off again," Fox chuckled. He wandered over to Falco's unmoving side. He nudged his arm.

"Come on," he whispered gently. "Get up."

Falco didn't move. Didn't react.

Fox shook his arm. "Stop playing around Falco."

Lucas looked at the computer screen. "Fox, did you read any of this?"

The vulpine got up from the bed and read what was on the screen. His eyes widened in disbelief, and he ran to his friend's side again, shaking his arm forcefully and shouting.

"Falco! Wake up!" he cried desperately.

He let his eyes wander around the room, until they rested on a small container that was dropped on the ground. Picking it up, he realized it was an empty container of sleeping pills.

Fox's eyes began to water, and he started to sob. He pressed his face into Falco's unmoving chest.

_Falco... why?_

"Fox," Lucas said. "Why won't Falco wake up?"

The vulpine forced himself to look up, focusing his blurred vision on the blonde boy.

"He's gone, Lucas," he whispered through his sobs. "Falco is dead. He commited suicide."

* * *

**This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic this sad, and the first time one was about suicide. And those comments at the beginning. All of them were real. I browsed the Internet, and over the past month or so, I've been seeing so much pointless hate towards all the characters. Falco was just one I wanted to do since it almost seems as though the insults that are hurled at him are pretty much ignored. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and please review. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And second and final chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

Lucas tugged on Fox's jacket.

"Fox? Are you okay?"

The vulpine gritted his teeth. "Go away Lucas."

"W-what?"

"Just go away!" he roared, shoving him out of the way and sprinting through the halls of the mansion, almost crashing into Samus.

"What's the big deal, Fox?" she called.

He stopped and spun around, tears streaming down his face. "Falco's dead."

Her eyes widened, and she walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Fox... I'm so sorry."

He threw her hand off, continuing to run down the halls.

"What's happening?" Fox heard Wolf's voice behind him.

"Fox said Falco is dead," Samus explained calmly.

Fox flung the doors of the mansion open, and collapsed onto the doorstep, his head in his hands.

_Why would he do something like this? _he wondered. _Why on earth would he commit suicide?_

He thought back to the words on the computer, and his fists clenched in fury.

_If they never said those things... Falco would still be alive. _

He sighed, and crouched into a ball. He felt as though his life had crashed down around him. They'd never laugh together, they'd never be on the Star Fox team together again. They were completely separate now.

_Falco... if you can hear me... know that I'm sorry I ignored your pain... sorry that I didn't do anything to help you... I'm sorry..._

And for a moment, he thought he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he thought he could hear someone say...

_It's all going to be okay. _

He turned around, but saw that no one was there.

_Could it have been...? No, it couldn't. _

Fox looked up to the overcast sky. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds, a ray of sunlight shining on his face.

"Falco... I'll miss you," Fox whispered.

_But I'll be strong. For you, I'll move on. I'll live every day of my life to the fullest, for the both of us._

* * *

**I really wasn't expecting my story to be as popular as it is now. But this is the end of it. Now go and review, my lovelies. **


End file.
